


La llegada de los dragones

by Dragonslayer547



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Argentina, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Multiverse, Not sure if the OC is a gary stu, but i'm trying
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonslayer547/pseuds/Dragonslayer547
Summary: La vida de Nico da un giro de 180° cuando dos personas que creia ficticias aparecen en su habitacion, descubriendo asi un multiverso lleno de posibilidades, donde todo puede pasar: que existan criaturas fantasticas, monstruos horribles, amistades inesperadas y algo de vigilantismo.





	1. 01-Nico-Me explota la cabeza

Lo que estoy a punto de contar podria ser un secreto de estado si es que cualquier lider del mundo lo supiese, pero aun asi lo estoy escribiendo por un simple hecho:

Nadie nunca pensará que todo esto sea real.

Si pensás que esto es nada mas una historia para preadolecentes sin autoestima, seguí leyendo pues. Esto pasó aunque no lo creas.

Por otro lado, si conoces la teoria de los universos infinitos, posiblemente te encante esto.  
Pero bueno, a lo que iba

Me llamo Nico petrashin, y esta es mi historia.

Esta comienza en mi casa, preparandome para ir al colegio, cuando de repente escucho un ruido proveniente de mi dormitorio, e hice lo que absolutamente nadie en mi situacion haria. Ir a echar un vistazo.

Al llegar a la habitacion, me encontre con un chico algo alto, pelo verde, japonés a juzgar por sus rasgos, ademas de llevar nada mas que una bata medica. Entonces me pregunté algo:  
-¿Como mierda llego este chabon aca?

A todo esto, escuché una voz muy grave detras de mi  
-hmmm, interesante, cuanto mucho.-al voltearme vi a un hombre inflado de dos metros vestido con una armadura negra, no tenia mascara, asique podia ver claramente su rostro repleto de cicatrices. Estaba paralizado del cagaso que ese hombre daba- Un niño fue capaz de abrir un portal entre mundos sin uso de una pistola, interesante.

Al escuchar "portal" y "mundos", me di cuenta de que el tipo creia que yo habia traido a ese chico alli, asi que intente defenderme con lo que entendia de la situacion  
\- Espera un segundo. Primero que nada, yo no abrí lo que sea que creas que abrí, estoy tan sorprendido como vos de que este chico y bueno, vos, esten aca. A todo esto ¿ quien sos vos ? Porque por como vas vestido te pareces a Guts, pero...  
-¿Como sabes mi nombre?- preguntó, alarmado.  
-Espera ¿que?  
-Mi nombre ¿como lo sabes?-pregunto de nuevo Guts, sonando mas nervioso, parecia estar a punto de sacar su espada en cualquier momento. O peor, el cañon.  
-Bueno, te lo explicare si no me rebanas con esa espada enorme que tenés en la espalda.  
Despues de un silencio casi sepulcral, accedio, asi que le conte que era un personaje de un manga y que por eso sabia tanto de el. Despues de diez segundos de silencio, dijo:  
\- O.K, te creo.  
-¿En serio?  
-Si, en ningun momento sonó que estuvieses mintiendo.  
-De acuerdo,pero ¿quien es el y de donde vino?-pregunté, señalando al chico, que, convenientemente, habia aterrizado en mi cama.  
-Dame un segundo.-dijo Guts, sacando un celular raro de uno de sus bolsillos, escaneando su rostro con el. Un minuto mas tarde, aparentemente sin resultados, me preguntó-¿me podés dar la contraseña del wifi de este lugar?  
-¿Y para que necesitas eso?  
-Este programa funciona con internet, y se me acabaron los datos.  
-Bueno.-decidí que era mejor no preguntar en que se gastó los datos y le di la contraseña.  
Unos treinta segundos mas tarde se escuchó un leve "ding" del celular, Guts lo empezó a revisar hasta que dijo lo siguiente:  
-bueno, segun esto este chico se llama Izuku Midoriya, viene de la Tierra 1976, es estudiante en la academia U.A y esta en primer año del curso de heroe.-

Mi cabeza estaba por explotar, dos personajes de manga estaban en mi pieza, hay mundos paralelos a este, ¿que seguia, los reptilianos existen?.  
Lo unico que fui capaz de decir fue:  
-¿como supiste todo eso solo con sacarle una foto?.  
-facil- dijo Guts- al sacarle la foto, el dispositivo entra a la base de datos mundiales de cada universo hasta encontrar una coincidencia.  
-O.K, eso solo me confundio mas.  
-Es un buscador de personas interdimensional.  
-Ahhhhhh, ya entendí. Pero ¿ no se supone que todo esto es secreto?¿por que me dices todo esto?.  
-Porque me pareces apto para saberlo, asi como este chico de aqui- dijó, señalando a Deku.-despues de devolverlo a su mundo, podria hablar con algunas personas para poder admitirlos en el DPID.  
-¿El que?  
-El Departamento de Proteccion Inter Dimensional.  
-¿Eso de verdad existe?  
-¿Por que crees que estoy aqui en primer lugar?  
-¿Me borraran la memoria si fracaso?  
-No, nadie nunca lo cree, asi que no haremos nada.  
Saque mis propias conclusiones de lo que pasaria si le contara a cualquiera sobre esto.  
-Ok, solo una pregunta mas.  
-Bueno.  
-¿Donde firmo?  
Rió  
-Me gusta tu espiritu. Bueno, vamos a despertar a este chico.  
Sacó una botella rara de otro de sus bolsillos, la destapó y, con mucho cuidado de no verter su contenido, la acerco a la nariz de Deku.  
Entonces abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, habló y pasó lo inevitable...  
No le entendia ni una palabra.


	2. 02-Deku-Me meto por un agujero de gusano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vemos esta situación bizarra desde los ojos del brocoli ¿que puede salir mal?

Una cosa antes de que digan porque estamos escribiendo en el mismo idioma si hablamos diferente: todos los agentes del cuerpo tienen un dispositivo que traduce todos los idiomas a nuestra lengua materna para que todos nos entendamos entre nosotros, asi como ahora, que estoy escribiendo esto en japonés, pero probablemente esten leyendo esto en español porque Nico está traduciendo esto.  
Pero dejemos de dar explicaciones.

Imaginense el panorama por un segundo: despiertas en un dormitorio que no conoces, con un hombre de apariencia hostil al frente tuyo, cuando se suponia que estabas en un hospital, recuperandote de las heridas de una pelea encarnizada.  
Honestamente pensé que me habian secuestrado en un principio  
Tampoco sabia sobre los efectos de viajar entre dimensiones sin cierto tratamiento que ya les diré, asi que intenté golpearlo con One for All y escapar de ahi, pero mi puño impactó sin daño alguno en su cuerpo.  
En ese momento me sorprendí porque al menos lo tendria que haber lanzado contra la pared y noqueado de la fuerza del golpe.  
Luego me di cuenta de algo, no podia activar el One for All.  
-¿Que me hiciste?¿por que no puedo usar mi quirk?¿Quien sos vos..-me di cuenta de que habia un niño de mas o menos 11 años por su cara detras suyo-y quien es el?.  
-primero que nada, no te hice nada, lo que te esta pasando es un efecto de viajas entre mundos paralelos.  
-¿Que?! ¿Viajar a otros universos es p  
osible?  
-Si, lo es.  
Esas tres palabras destruyeron por completo mi definicion de realidad. ¿Significaba eso que habia un mundo en el que existiesen lo Pokemon? Mejor no preguntar eso.  
-¿Y quienes son?  
-Bueno, yo me llamo Guts, este chico aca es Nico, que tambien acaba de descubrir este mundillo, es mas, apareciste en su habitacion.  
-Oh. Perdon.- le dije.  
Me levanto el pulgar, como diciendo "Está todo bien".  
-No sabe hablar japonés-me dijo Guts- pero me puede entender a mi por cierto dispositivo que les daremos mas adelante.  
-¿Por que me lo darian?   
-Te lo dariamos si te unieses al departamento, pero esa ya es tu decision.  
-¿Y por que querrian que yo me uniera a ese departamento?  
-Porque te considero apto para ello.- me respondió-Tienes una fuerza bastante grande, y una capacidad de analisis impecable. Ademas de eso, creo que te podemos ayudar a usar tu quirk en un mayor porcentaje sin herirte.  
-¿En serio?¿Como?¿Y como sabés eso?  
-Hay una tecnica que sirve como una especie de regeneracion y analgesico, la cual te podria ser util para usar esa fuerza con mas potencia de la que solés usar.  
Despues de que me haya dicho eso me puse a pensar ¿Una tecnica que sanaba heridas y evitaba el dolor? Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
-¿Cual es el truco?  
-No hay truco, si querés unirte, hacelo, si no, no pasa nada, te devolvere a tu mundo y seguiras con tu vida.  
A estas alturas solo tenia una pregunta   
-¿Se podra viajar a otros mundos cuando se quiera?  
-Si ¿Por que?  
-Por nada, solo queria saber. De acuerdo, lo haré.  
-¿Estas seguro?  
-Si.  
-Entonces ya tienes el primer paso hecho.  
Despues de eso, nos dió a los dos un brazalete extraño y nos dijo:  
-este es un brazalete rastreador, con esto sabremos su ubicacion exacta. Dicho esto, los dejarmos prepararse, asi que les daremos una semana antes de recogerlos. Un portal se abrira en su ubicacion.  
-Perfecto ¿hay algo mas para recordar?-preguntó Nico, en un japonés fluido. Eso me sorprendió.  
-¿Hablás japonés?  
-Pará ¿Hablás español?.  
-Ahhh, me olvidé de decirles que ese brazalete tiene funciones de traduccion. Cualquier idioma será ahora traducido a su lengua materna, ya sea hablado o escrito,ademas de que las personas con las que hablen los entenderan por su idioma natal.-dijo Guts.  
-Genial-Dijo Nico, con un brillo de curiosidad en su mirada.  
-Pero ¿Esto no es para los miembros del departamento?.  
-Si, lo es, y ustedes son miembros interinos ahora, asi que son tecnicamente miembros. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?  
-No-Dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.  
-Entonces te llevare a tu mundo-me dijo.  
Sacó una especie de pistola de etiquetas y disparó al aire.En ese momento se abrió un portal en el medio de la sala. Entonces metió una pierna ahi y me preguntó:  
-¿Venís?  
Eso me dio a entender que me tenia que meter ahi.  
Caminé lentamente hacia el portal, metendo poco a poco todo el cuerpo, hasta que finalmente aparecí en la sala de hospital donde estaba internado en un principio.  
-Bueno, aqui estamos- dijo Guts  
-¿Como se que recuperé mis poderes?  
-Vos probá.  
Intente usar una vez mas One for All, pero esta vez si funciono. Sentí el poder corriendo por mis venas.  
-Wow, en serio funcionó.  
-Los buscaremos en una semana entoces.  
-De acuerdo.  
Dicho esto, Guts cruzó otro portal y desapareció.


	3. 03-Uraraka-Recibo un ascenso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La heroina Uravity vuelve de una misión, cuando de repente un conocido la llama

Nunca habia pensado que el internado de Gunhead hubiera sido de esta forma. 

Se suponia que seria solo una semana de entrenamiento, pero terminaron siendo dos años, gracias a la gema del tiempo, lo cual permite que el tiempo de los mundos se ralentize o pause, asi que solo habian pasado 3 dias en mi mundo, la tierra 1976.

Cuestion que estaba llegando de una mision de rescate exitosa, cuando de repente recibí un mensaje de Guts, un viejo amigo de Gunhead, quien me habia dado la orientacion por el departamento. Unos minutos despues me reuní con el para ver para que me habia mandado el mensaje.  
-Hola , Uraraka. Oi que tuviste una misión dificil.  
-Hola, Guts, de hecho si, fue un infierno-Si, es mi superior, pero insiste en que lo llame por su nombre.-¿tuviste suerte encontrando la brecha?  
-Si y no. No porque no la encontré y si porque encontre dos personas que nos podrian ayudar.  
-¿Y quienes son?  
-justo de eso queria hablar. Son Yhenhis.  
-....Oh- ese nombre se refiere a los que recien empiezan, son como los soldados rasos.  
-me estaba preguntando si querés darles la orientacion por el lugar.  
-¿por que a mi?  
-porque si los aceptan, los asignaran a un equipo liderado por vos.  
-pero por que? Solo soy un sargento.  
-te ascendieron a capitán, ¿no lo sabias?  
-¿que?¿por que?-para ascender a capitan tenias que ser teniente primero, tenias que hacer un examen para llegar a ese rango siendo sargento, y todavia no la habia hecho. Y antes habia que ser teniente, lo cual fue lo que me sorprendió mas aun.  
-No se, a lo mejor fue por sorteo, pregúntale a tu capitán despues. El tema es, que creo que vos sos la indicada para mostrarles el camino correcto. 

Sinceramente, me costaba creer que este tipo fuera un Berserker con lo bueno que es, y aun me cuesta creerlo.   
-De acuerdo. ¿Y cuando se supone que estos chicos vienen?  
-El lunes a medianoche.   
Perfecto, me perdería el final de temporada de Lucifer   
-O.K, ahí estaré.  
-de acuerdo, puede retirarse.   
Le di la mano y cada quien se fue por su lado.


	4. 04-Nico-me quedo mirando por la ventana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos al pendejo este que nada al caso

(Bueno, ahora que todos están presentados, vamos a escribir dos capitulos cada uno, en el orden visto a partir de ahora. ¿Quejas? ¿Nadie? Pues sigamos.)   
¿Saben que es mejor que descubrir que existe el multiverso? Que haya vacaciones de invierno inmediatamente después.   
Lógicamente, hacia todo lo que un chico de 15 años al pedo haría: cualquier cosa que no fuera estudiar. Además, no podía dormir de la emoción de que el lunes se acercaba, en vez de eso, practicaba con un palo de escoba partido a la mitad, como si fueran espadas, a la 1 de la mañana, imagináte cuanto me odiaban los vecinos. 

Me arrepentiria de hacer eso toda la semana. 

El domingo a las 23:50 estaba haciendo lo usual, que era mirar series en el celular, que estaban todas en español debido al brazalete, que traducía todos los idiomas a la lengua materna, lo cual fue tedioso al principio, pero hay que admitir que es bastante gracioso ver a los actores usar argentinismos cuando esta puesto el idioma original, o cualquier otro.

Cuestión que exactamente a las 00:00, se abrió un agujero de color azul brillante justo al frente de mi cama, y yo estaba como   
"Que mierda esta pasando acá" y luego me acordé de lo que Guts me dijo, y como no sabía por cuanto tiempo estaría abierto el portal, me puse cualquier remera y pantalón lo más rápido que pude y crucé el agujero.   
Había aparecido en una habitación enorme con un ventanal enorme, así que me dije "¿por que no?" así que ví por esa gran ventana.   
Y lo que ví me asombró. 

Era solo un poco del lugar, pero era enorme aún asi. Ví una infinidad de casas pequeñas, o así las ví porque estaba muy alto, también edificios,tan altos que penetraban el nublado cielo nocturno. 

-Increíble ¿verdad? - dijo una voz detrás de mi. Al voltearme, ví a Guts sin la armadura Berserker puesta, lo cual me alivió, pero también me pregunté como carajo no lo ví siendo el tan grande.-Yo tenía esa misma cara la primera vez que estuve acá.   
-¿En serio?   
-Si, aun me asombra cuan grande es.   
Una cosa de la que me percaté fue de que solo estábamos Guts y yo en la habitación. Justo cuando estaba por preguntar si Deku había llegado, se abrió otro portal y de el salieron dos personas: Deku y una chica de pelo marrón y corte de honguito, de la que no tenía idea de quien era. Al verme, Deku me saludó e inmediatamente después, vio la ventana atrás suyo. Pero la chica no pareció impresionada por la vista, así que intuí que trabajaba alla.  
-Bueno, ahora que están los dos, es hora de ver sus poderes.   
Al escuchar "poderes", me quedé de piedra.   
¿Acaso todas esas noches con el puto palo de escoba fueron inútiles?   
Pero más importante:   
¿poderes?  
Que yo supiera, no tenía ningún tipo de habilidad ademas de idear trucos para facilitar peleas contra bosses de los souls, pero no creía que eso sirviera de algo.   
-Emmmm, Guts?- empecé, levantando la mano.   
-¿Si?-me preguntó.   
-Yo no tengo poderes.   
-Si, ¿y?   
-Que como van a ver nuestras habilidades si uno no tiene dichas?   
-Ahhh, eso.  
Justo cuando iba a explicar, la chica le sacó las palabras de la boca.   
-A los dos les vamos a dar una pastilla que les despertará sus habilidades especiales, o, si ya las tenían, la podrán utilizar en cualquier Tierra.   
-Gracias, emmmm...  
-Uraraka Ochaco, pero decime Uraraka.   
Me senti tremendo pelotudo cuando dijo eso. ¿como mierda no me di cuenta antes? Digo, se re parecia al dibujo en el manga, pero mi cerebro se puso tipo: "no asumás, que puede ser otra persona".

Podés comerte un changuito del Makro* lleno de pijas, cerebro.

*supermercado mayorista de Argentina, y si, se escribe así.

-Nico, y gracias de nuevo.  
-No hay problema.  
Despues de tres segundos de silencio incomodo entre los cuatro, Guts dijo:  
-Bueeeno, ya explicado eso, supongo que procedere a darles una pastilla.  
Y eso hizo, nos la dio con un poco de agua para pasarla (que considerado). La pastilla parecia un Actron comun y corriente a primera vista, por lo que me parecio raro el primer milisegundo, luego me dejo de importar el aspecto. Ya era muy tarde para echarse atras. Me trague la pastilla...

Y acá es donde en serio empieza mi historia


	5. 05-Nico- ¿Alguien pidió otra explosión cerebral?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que pasó al tomarse la pastilla? Explotó? Puede, puede que no

No sentí nada los primeros 10 segundos, en los siguientes 10 me estaba poniendo re caliente, imaginate, creia que todo era un chiste malo.

Pero bueno, unos tres nanosegundos despues de pensar eso, empeze a brillar con mas intensidad que todo Times square junto. Pero despues de un corto tiempo, se detuvo tan repentinamente como habia empezado.

-Que demonios fue eso?-pregunté, no queriendo explotar de repente.

-eso fue una manifestacion de tu energia vital.- respondio Uraraka sin siquiera inmutarse por la pregunta- Al parecer tu cuerpo aceptó la pildora y esta empezando...-soltó un discurso enorme sobre la energia vital y como afectaba a tus habildades en base a la cantidad de energia en tu cuerpo.

Tras unos dos minutos de monologo, llegué a esa conclusion, y para ser completamente honesto ni siquiera entendi como habia comprendido siquera eso en primer lugar. 

Se me ocurrio mirar a Deku para ver si estaba igual, pero se veia que el lo habia entendido la perfeccion. Me sentí como un idiota en ese momento.

Luego de esa conclusión, la interrumpí:

-Hay mas de un tipo de energia vital?

Me miró como si fuera un alumno que ya se habia estudiado el libro en casa y solo preguntaba eso para dejar en claro que sabia mas que mis compañeros. 

-La verdad es que si, dependiendo de la persona-nos dijo a Deku y a mi- Hay tanto energia que se puede medir, como el Nen o el Ki, como inconmesurable, como los Quirks y la alquimia. Se lleva a cabo un escaneo rapido para ver que tipo de energia tienes la primera vez.

-Bueno, gracias por la respuesta rapida ¿y cuando es ese escaneo?

-Ahora mismo-dijo Guts preparando otra cosa rara que parecia uno de los escaneres de precios del walmart.¿Deberia mencionar que me olvide que estaba ahi? El wacho estaba re silencioso y no decia nada mientras Uraraka nos daba el discurso, asi que o era muy respetuoso, o se puso a boludear con el celular, del que estaba casi seguro que no tenia. Igual seguiria votando por la segunda opcion.

Al escanearnos nos dio a los dos una respuesta, empezando por Deku:

-De acuerdo, Izuku...

-Por favor, digame Deku.

-... tu energia vital es, como era de esperarse, Quirk. Por lo que supongo que entrenarás con aquel estilo que se adecue mas a tus poderes.

-Suena bien para mi.

-y en cuanto a vos, Nico, tu energia vital es...-hizo una pausa de tres segudos que se sintieron como horas-Ethernano.

-Como el de Fairy tail?-inquirí

-Que es un fairy tail? Como sea. Eso significa que vos podés decidir que poder querés, ya sea lanzar fuego, invocar espiritus y hasta manipular tu fisionomia a voluntad.

-Entonces me decís que soy un puto mago ahora?

-Exactamente.

Me sentí tanto como un niño en una fabrica de dulces, como un universitario frustrado porque no sabe que estudiar. Primero, era un mago, pero habia tantas opciones para hacer que me resultaban abrumadoras ¿que seria? Me iba a explotar la cabeza en ese instante.

-Ahora-nos dijó Guts-cual va a ser su habilidad secundaria?

Espera...

¿¿¿Que???

Nunca habian dicho nada sobre un poder secundario. Habia que decidirlo o te daban otra pastilla?

-No se preocupen, esta la decidiran ustedes.

Mas decisiones. Yay.

Pero esta la tenia re mil decidida ya. Siempre he querido tener una habilidad en especifico.

-y cual va a ser?- nos presionó Guts

-Stand-respondí yo al instante. Deku todavia no asumia que iba a tener dos poderes.-me gustaria tener un Stand

-Si sabes que...

-Soy perfectamente consciente de que podria morir.

-iba a decir de que podria ser o muy poderoso o una verga, pero eso tambien. Aun asi es tu desicion?

Asentí con la cabeza

Muy bien-dijo, sacando un celular para luego hablar por ahi-Eduardo, te mando un Yheny al pabellon, llegara en 10, maximo. Ten la flecha lista.- guardó el celular para sacar dos chips del tamaño de una moneda de peso - los brazaletes, por favor.

Los dos le dimos el brazalete, y Guts le puso un chip a cada uno. Luego nos lo devolvió diciendo:

-Ahora pueden moverse con libertad por el departamento de Muerte

Obviamente ese nombre me dió escalofrios tanto a mi como al Naruto verde al lado mio, notando eso, Guts se rió:

-Solo es un nombre, chicos. Nada de que preocuparse. Pero de todas formas debería esplicarles como funciona el mapa.

Ah, era un mapa. Piola

Nos explicó rapidamente como distinguir zonas restringidas con el mapa y como llegar rapido a cualquier localización. Basicamente un GPS compacto con comando de voz. Luego se volvió a mi.

-Ahora mismo tenés un lugar a donde ir y poco tiempo, ¿no deberias apurarte?

Ah cierto

-Y en donde es ese pabellon?

Me dió unas coordenadas y me dijo como entrarlas para encontrar ese destino, que no voy a poner porque no son necesarias para esta historia.

-Recuerden que mientras mas usen este mapa, mejor se van a orientar por aquí. Ahora andáte, que Eduardo es impaciente.

-No hay necesidad de echarme, ya voy-bromeé, saliendo por la puerta de mi futuro.


	6. 06-Deku-aprendo a respirar correctamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku se enbarca a una aventura extraordinaria: encontrar el lugar de entrenamiento

Un segundo ¿Nico en serio me dijo "Naruto verde"?¿Que significa eso?¿Quien es Naruto? Ya le voy a preguntar en algun momento

Poco despues de que Nico se fuera, Guts se volvió hacia mi:

-Y vos? ¿Ya te decidiste?-me preguntó, con una expresión extrañamente tranquila.

-Bueno, estaria esa tecnica que me mencionaste la semana pasada

-Cual tecnica? Paso mucho entre la semana pasada y hoy

-La que evitaria el dolor usada correctamente. Lo pensé y esa seria muy util para mi.

Chasqueó la lengua para luego decir-Ahhhhhhh, el Hamon! 

-La verdad me sorprende que te acuerdes de algo asi de vago, Deku.- me halagó Uraraka.

-Cuando te ofrecen algo de ese calibre, en mi situacion, lo sorprendente seria que me haya olvidado.- admití- lo que me recuerda, Uraraka, ¿vos tambien tenés una habilidad ademas de tu Zero Gravity? 

-Pero por supuesto que si. Dejame mostrarte- me díjo

-Mejor apartaté un poco- me advirtió Guts, con precaución en su voz, y ¿quien soy yo para no tenerle miedo a lo que asusta a un mastodonte como el?

-No le hagas caso, puedo controlarlo, solo tiene miedo de su esposa.- se burló la chica

-Perdón? Hasta donde yo se, Casca te mantuvo cortita con eso debido a que incendiaste los uniformes de todo el equipo.

-Eso fue hace dos años!! Me entrené desde entonces, y no volvio a pasar.-replicó para luego agregar- tan seguido.

-Dos años?- me sorprendí- nunca te he visto usar eso antes.

-Porque en nuestro mundo pasaron recien 11 dias desde que me uní- me respondío y al ver mi confusión ovbia agregó- te lo voy a explicar mas tarde. Pero ahora el acto principal.

Tuve el presentimiento que iba a ser algo peligroso pero emocionante. Y tuve razón, viendo el hecho que empezó a pegar puñetazos al aire, fuego saliendo ni bien el brazo se extendía por completo. Pero no habia terminado todavia.

Las llamas salidas empezaron a moverse como una serpiente, siguiendo los movimientos de su mano, ahora con los dedos indice y mayor extendidos, haciendo movimientos parecidos a los de un lapiz. Alcé la vista al fuego que estaba arriba de su cabeza y pude ver, escribiendose en cursivas, el nombre URAVITY. Contemplé boquiabierto este espectaculo y al terminar me faltaban palabras. 

Lo unico que pude decir fue lo que me pareció todo, sus movimientos dignos de una danza profesional, las llamas, suficientemente calidas como para sentirlas desde esa distancia, pero a su vez gentiles. En conjunto todo eso, me pareció, lisa y llanamente:

-Hermoso.

-Ay por favor, haces que me sonroje.- se rió Uraraka-Y ahora, ¿quien llama a Eduardo, Guts?

-Ah, cierto!-exclamó el mencionado- de haber sabido lo del Hamon antes, te habria mandado con Nico. Ahora tengo que llamarlo de nuevo.

-Y eso es malo?-me estremecí

-Para nada, solo nos habriamos ahorrado algo de tiempo, pero bueno- me respondió Guts, sacando el telefono de nuevo para llamar al dicho- Eduardo, te mando otro mas, este quiere aprender Hamon, asi que ya sabes que hacer.-hubo una pausa, para luego seguir hablando.

Al terminar, me dió las mismas coordenadas y me mandó para la puerta.

El mundo fuera de esa habitación era lo mas... bizarro, que hubiese visto nunca, y eso que vivo en una sociedad superhumana. Podias ver una cantidad exhorbitante de seres vivientes diversos: humanos, orcos, gente reno, orni, khajits, hasta Pokémon en algunos casos. Habia tiendas que vendian objetos mas extraños que la sangre rh-null, asi como drogas recreativas, las cuales no estaba dispuesto a probar ni por todo el dinero del multiverso. Convenientemente me encontré alli a Nico, que estaba viendo una tienda de armas.

-Eh, Nico!!-lo salude. Para mi sorpresa, me escuchó y se acerco mientras me saludaba con la mano.

\- Que andás haciendo, flaco?- me dijo, en un acento que no lograba entender muy bien, pero el contexto era entendible- vos ya tenés decidido el coso ese secundario?

-El que cosa?

-El coso, la habilidad secundaria esa.

-Ah, eso. Elegí Hamon, Guts me dijo que vaya con vos al lugar.

-Ahhhh, nice- respondió, guiñando un ojo y juntando el pulgar y el indice

-¿Estás drogado?

-Si pajero, aceptan pesos en la tiendita.- luego agregó-En realidad ni se que carajo son los gems, ni tengo la menor idea de que venden, asi que solo estóy haciendome el boludo. ¿Venís? Estamos cerca.- señaló una puerta con un letrero de neon gigante que decia STANDS/HAMON TRAINING. Asentí con la cabeza y entramos.

Lo que habia dentro era un escritorio de recepción. Al lado, una cortina. El asiento del recepcionista estaba dado vuelta, de modo que la voz que salió de ahi me sorprendió, y puedo asegurar que a Nico tambien, porque pegó un salto al lado mio.

-asi que, ustedes dos son de los que me habló Guts- la silla dió una vuelta, revelando a un chico con lentes y una remera azul- Ah, hola, camarada- le dijo a Nico.

-Pará. Noooo. Que andai haciendo Eduardo?

-Aca, pegandole a cuanto furro se acerque. Vos a que venis aca?

-Ah, nada, yo vengo por un Stand- le respondió, haciendo una pose. A todo esto yo estaba de lo mas confundido, ¿como podian hablar asi de casualmente? Decidí ignorarlo y presentarme

\- Buemas tardes, me llamo Midoriya Izuku- hice una reverencia- un gusto conocerlo, señor Eduardo!!

-Nah, está todo bien, solo decime Eduardo. Asumo que vos sos el que viene por el Hamon?-asentí-Listo, siganme los dos- prosiguió atravesando la cortina , seguido de nosotros dos.

-Nico, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si, wacho, que pasa?

-De donde lo conoces?

-A Eduardo? Ah, lo conozco de los Scouts.

-Scouts? No sabia que ibas

-Bueno , nunca pudimos tener una conversación hasta ahora, asi que es entendible. Tampoco es que mi vida sea interesante de cualquier modo.- dijo, encogiendose de hombros. 

Lo que habia tras la cortina era algo parecido a un dojo, bastante espacioso y con colchonetas en el piso. Al centro, habia dos chicos, ademas de Eduardo, uno era alto y parecia un palillo de dientes y el otro, tenia una estatura mas promedio. Nico, al verlos, soltó otro "Noooooo", para decir despues:

-Banana, Alincastro!!! Ustedes tambien estan aca!! Que, acaso soy el ultimo que se enteró de esto?

-Si, loco, sos el ultimo- dijo uno de los presentados, que despues me diria Nico que era Alincastro- pero volviendo al tema, asumo que ustedes dos son los que vinieron por un Stand y Hamon, no?-los dos asentimos

-Bueno, el que quiere Hamon un paso al frente, por favorrr- dijo el otro, haciendo una señal como para acercarse. Di un paso al frente

Y lo primero que sentí fue un golpe en el diafragma.


	7. 07-Deku-Hachas, drogas y Rock n' roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin nos introducimos a JoJo. Que les deparara a nuestros nuevos agentes? Spoiler: aun nada

Al ser golpeado, el espasmo respiratorio causo que todo el aire de mis pulmones fuera expulsado. Eso causó que inhalara una gran cantidad. Exhalé. Inhalé. Agarré un ritmo constante en mi respiración.

Fue ahi cuando sentí el subidon. Energia pura recorriendo mi cuerpo entero, tal como electricidad. Los dolores fantasma de las veces que rompí mi cuerpo se desvanecieron como por arte de magia, las heridas que no se habian cerrado antes, estaban curadas. Entonces caí.

Hamon.

-Ah, lo asumiste re bien al golpe- díjo Banana, el que me llamó- vas a tener que esperar un momentito ahora- por un momento vi un aura verde alrededor suyo, junto con el fantasma de un hombre, el cual no pude ver muy bien antes de que desapareciese-Santi,-se volvió a Alincastro- el ruso es tuyo.

-Ok, Nico, un paso al frente por favor

-Pero como no- dijo este, saliendo del silencio en el que estaba sumido, definitivamente por el shock de verme desmoronarme de la nada. Dio un paso al frente, Alincastro sacó una flecha y empezó a irradiar un aura rosada. Entonces vi su Stand, el primero que ví en mi vida.

Un guerrero nordico, cubierto de cicatrices y piel celeste, su cabeza era la de un jabalí. En su espalda, un hacha a dos manos que definitivamente no queria que me tocase. Este agarro la flecha y la lanzó hacia Nico, demasiado rapido como para reaccionar. La flecha entró y salió por su pecho y cayó en el suelo. El chico estaba inmovil, no respiraba. Asi pasaron diez segundos ¿a eso se referia con que podria morir por tener un Stand? ¿tal era el precio por solo un poco de poder?

Me estaba preguntando eso cuando dió una bocanada repentina de aire, para luego soltar:

-AAHHHH, LA RE CONCHA DE LA LORA, ESO DOLIÓ! Pero fue increible, no voy a mentir. Y ahora que?

-Ahora viene una pelea de entrenamiento entre los recien llegados. Con la condición de usar nada mas lo que acaban de obtener.

¿Un entrenamiento de combate? No sonaba tan mal. Los dos aceptamos y nos posicionamos para el entrenamiento

Se notaba a la legua que Nico no estaba entrenado en combate, pero tenia un mero conocimiento de las posiciones de defensa personal. Por otro lado, el Hamon era nuevo para mi, y no habia visto su Stand, asi que, en terminos de poder, estabamos iguales, pero la tecnica era importante tambien. Cargué contra el.

Y entonces sentí un puño en la cara que me mandó al otro lado del ring. Fue entonces que vi ese Stand. Parecia un luchador khajita con armadura de diamante, piel rosa y ojos rojos. Nico se veia tan sorprendido como yo, mientras estaba irradiado en un aura azul electrico.

-A la mierda, estas bien chabón?- me preguntó, solo para ver la sangre que mi nariz rota manaba- dejá que busco hielo.- soltó el puño que tenia, el Stand hizo lo mismo. Y mi nariz, con sangre y todo, volvió a la normalidad. Al verlo, su mirada lo decia todo- O no. Pero pará un segundo, por que no usaste Hamon para repararte la nariz?

-Puedo hacer eso? 

-Y si, loco. Mientras mantengás un ritmo constante en tu respiración, habra Hamon de por medio, no lo sabias a eso?

-Recien me entero, pero vos como lo sabias? Y como sabias lo del Stand, ya que estamos?

-En resumen, soy un friki sin vida que ama JoJo's, podemos seguir y te lo digo mas tarde?

-De acuerdo- volvimos al entrenamiento. La versión corta es que gracias a la explicación del Hamon, lo derroté, pero los golpes de su Stand eran rapidos. Y dolian, pero nada que no pudiera curarse con la respiración.

Mientras estabamos esperando nuestro diagnostico, el cual nos habian dicho con anterioridad pero omití para no sobrecargar con detalles, nos pusimos a hablar

-Ahora me podés explicar como lo sabias a eso?- le pregunté. Aunque perdió dos dientes y tenia la nariz rota, me respondió de buena gana.

-En realidad lo adiviné. Como vos, Guts, y Uraraka son de una serie en mi mundo, creí que los Stands eran reales tambien. Y tal parece que tenia razón. Y ahora tengo algo de envidia de las capacidades del Hamon.

-Si, perdón por eso.

-Pero no te disculpés, flacardo, ese fue alto golpe. Bueno, como iba diciendo, los Stands y el Hamon son parte de la misma serie, por lo que si existia uno, existia el otro, me explico bien?- asentí- si tan solo supiera tanto para las pruebas de matematica como se de JoJo. Pará, se me ocurrió algo-invocó a su Stand para que toque una de las grietas en el hielo que tenía para su nariz, cerró el puño y el hielo volvió a juntarse. Con entusiasmo, tocó una de las encias vacias que tenía, y volvió a cerrar el puño. Esta vez, no pasó nada- Bueh, no perdia nada por intentar.

-Intentaste hacer lo mismo que con mi nariz?- rememoré lo extraño que habia sido eso de ahi. Asintió.

-A lo mejor podia hacer lo mismo conmigo mismo, pero ya lo ves.- echó un vistazo a la apariencia de su espiritu- Ahora que lo pienso, si se parece a una versión gatuna de Crazy Diamond.

-Quien?

-Crazy Diamond. Los Stands se nombran, para tener una especie de lazo con su usuario. Al llamar su nombre, aparece con mas facilidad. Se que no preguntaste por eso, asi que perdon por eso.

-No es necesario. Bueno, cuento con vos para tratar mis heridas

-Y yo con vos para no dejarme morir.- rió. En ese momento, Eduardo salió de la habitacion en la que estaban diagnosticando y nos llamó 

..........

-Un que?- preguntó Nico entrecerrando los ojos, incredulo.

-Un Stand hibrido- le dijo Alincastro, sin mucho drama- es cuando, al despertar un Stand, su habilidad es la de dos completamente distintos.

-Como Soft & wet?

-Mas o menos. Es bastante comun que pase, como un 50-50.

-Ah mirá. Y cual es la otra habilidad?

-Ahora es donde se pone buena la cosa.- la voz de Banana estaba teñida de curiosidad- ya sabemos que tenés la habilidad de Crazy Diamond, asi que lo que hicimos fue juntarlo con un programa a otros 3000000 de Stands.- Nico se veia abrumado por esa cantidad- y la coincidencia fue...- prendió un monitor para mostrar el Stand en cuestión- Killer Queen.

A todo esto no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando. Hasta ahora sabia que tenian una especie de Poke-Fusion, pero con Stands

-O sea que puedo hacer bombas?- Nico tenia una mirada de piromania impresionante

-A lo mejor- respondió Eduardo, dandole una lapicera- ahora lo vamos a ver.

Nico agarró la lapicera y la tocó con su Stand, la lanzó e hizo un interruptor imaginario con su mano. Pulsó el interruptor.

Y la lapicera explotó dejando un hoyo en el piso

Mientras Nico se miraba las manos haciendo una risa escalofriante, Banana se volvió hacia mi, diciendo:

-Bueh, vos sos un capo. La agarraste rapidisimo a la idea del Hamon, pero te falta entrenamiento.

-Entonces, estoy bien?

-Flacovich, sos un pro en esto. Ponele que en un mes vas a ser el master de la respiración.- me sentia bastante bien conmigo mismo, no voy a mentir. Agregó despues- Bueeeno, con eso ya hecho, me voy a fumar un faso y les voy a pegar.

-Para que nos vas a pegar?- preguntó Nico, incredulo

-Pos para pasarles el efecto. Esa es mi habilidad- mencionó mientras un aura verde empezaba a emanar de el. Entonces dijó- Midnight Oil.- Y su Stand apareció.

Su forma era rara. Parecia uno de esos luchadores mexicanos, pero con una mascara ritual con decoración de flor de marihuana. Sus brazos tenian patrones brillantes, sus manos tenian letras, M en la derecha y O en la izquierda. Su torso parecia hecho de papel y sus piernas de azucar. LSD y cocaina , asumí. La verdad pareciá mas una pintura abstracta sobre el consumo mas que cualquier otra cosa. 

-Ah, no. Un poquito mas obvio no queria ser el aspecto? Pero bueh,faso es faso- dijo Nico, encogiendose de hombros.- a todo esto, cual es tu Stand, Eduardo?-a decir verdad, yo tambien tenia algo de curiosidad sobre eso.

-No es nada especial, la verdad.-Alargo la mano, diciendo-Touch of Evil- y un rifle Kalashnikov, irradiando luz gris y con estampado de fuego y la frase FURRY DESTROYER en los lados apareció. Yo ya habia asumido que seria otro hombre musculoso, asi que eso fue un alivio.

Increiblemente, esto fue lo menos extraño que me paso en el dia, por no decir por el resto del mes. Pero aun asi no probé ningun tipo de droga, ni hoy ni nunca.

Entonces Uraraka apareció.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad no se si alguien está leyendo esto, pero si lo hay, el feedback es muy apreciado. Bueno, espero que no se hayan muerto del cringe que genera esta historia y rezo por que ninguno de los protagonistas termine siendo un Mary sue/Gary stu


End file.
